


Esperaré aquí

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Love, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No sé lo que me llamó a ese pub. Quizás una ligera frenesí de sobrevivir, pensar que adentro iba finalmente a encontrar lo que buscaba.Y había sido así. Había encontrado la razón para seguir existiendo.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 3





	Esperaré aquí

**Esperaré aquí**

La noche mostraba los rayos de luna en mi piel.

No sabía dónde ir.

Vagaba sin rumbo, buscando algo para alimentarme, la sed me atacaba la garganta.

No tenía éxito de formular pensamientos coherentes, sólo sentía el instinto desgarrarme.

Nunca me había sentido tan un animal.

No sé lo que me llamó a ese pub. Quizás una ligera frenesí de sobrevivir, pensar que adentro iba finalmente a encontrar lo que buscaba.

Y había sido así. Había encontrado la razón para seguir existiendo.

~

Era el 1948. Han pasado décadas, y el recuerdo de esa cara iba a seguir siendo grabado en mi mente, eternamente cristalizado en el hielo de mi corazón.

A menudo me pregunto que haya convencido a Alice a fiarse de _esa_ visión. Ella cree poco en las personas, cree que cambien demasiado a menudo sus decisiones, sus mentes es como un dédalo intricado de sensaciones que pueden conducir a millones de caminos diferentes.

Sin embargo, ese día me estaba esperando. Nunca le he pedido desde cuanto tiempo hubiera allí, y cuanto más habría resistido antes de desistir.

Probablemente en eterno. De alguna manera, más alla de sus visiones, sabía que tarde o temprano habría llegado.

La miro. Estamos en nuestra habitación, tratando de ocupar la enésima, infinita noche.

Ser un vampiro tiene sus ventajas, pero no niego que el aburrimiento no sea parte de esas.

No sé lo que haría sin mi pequeña lunática. Con su ser estresante, casi obsesiva, pero increíblemente intensa, es capaz de transformar el lento tic-tac del reloj en horas que deslizan sobre nosotros sin que nos demos cuenta.

Se gira hacia de mí, ve que la miro.

“¿En qué piensas, Whitlock?” me pregunta, e yo me encojo de hombros.

“Pienso en ti, Alice. ¿Qué otro?” contesto, con una sonrisa. Ella pone los ojos en blanco, pero no tiene éxito de esconder de ser vagamente engreída.

“Oh, claro. No hay nada de hacer, pues porque no pensar un poco en la pequeña vampira loca, ¿no?” ironiza. Yo me acerco, la abrazo.

“En realidad, pensaba en algo que ha pasado en el ’48.” murmuro en su oreja, y su cara se ilumina.

“Ah, el 1948. Gran año, de verdad.”

_“Tú tienes que ser Jasper.” me dijo, con una sonrisa. La profundidad de sus ojos, esparcidos de vetas del color de la miel, me fascinaba._

_“Sí, soy yo. Pero tú...” no me dejó terminar, y se echó a reír._

_“Hombre, ¡ya era hora! Creía que nunca llegarías.” me agarró la mano, y me arrastro fuera del pub._

_Yo la seguía, incapaz de dejar de caminar. No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando; mi formación militar me prohibía de seguir de esa manera una extraña. La última vez que mis sentidos me habían convencido a seguir una mujer, me había transformado en vampiro._

_Pero sabía que ella era diferente. No tenía nada en común con María, Lucy y Nettie. Ellas eran clásicas mujeres fatales, existían para atraer sus presas, del mismo modo que las plantas carnívoras._

_En cambio, Alice casi parecía una niña. Infantil era su sonrisa, infantil era su manera de caminar, como la de hablar. Sólo sus ojos parecían los de una mujer, de una mujer que escondía un secreto._

_Mucho tiempo después habría descubierto que el secreto que guardaba le estaba ignoto._

_No pudo no fiarme. No iba a herirme, esa era la sensación que tenía en las entrañas._

“No te he hecho sufrir para nada. Te has despertado y yo estaba allí, esperándote.” le digo, en voz de broma. Ella frunce el ceño.

“En primer lugar, no es correcto. Me he quedado un poco de tiempo a solas antes de tener esa visión. Y, sin embargo, yo he sufrido la pena del olvido, no tenía nada a que aferrarme. Pues... bien, te merecía.” concluye. Yo me echo a reír.

“Probable. Soy yo que no te merezco, Alice.” murmuro, haciéndola bofar.

“No ser melodramático, Jazz.” me reprocha.

Me alejo, para tomar el lugar enfrente a la ventana donde acababa de estar ella.

“No puedes negarlo. Sin embargo, cada vez que tú y yo, o que todos los Cullen han sido en peligro, ha sido por mi culpa. Por culpa de mi sed.” remarco, no teniendo éxito de hacerle cambiar expresión.

“Jasper Whitlock, eres ridículo. Primer punto, querría recordarte de James y Victoria. Creo que hayan sido el problema mayor. Segundo, tu sed es parte de lo que eres, y es algo que también nosotros sentimos, en caso de que no te hubieras dado cuenta.” atenúa su tono y me sonríe, pasándome una mano en la cara. “Y, de todas maneras, me gusta más cuando tienes los ojos oscuros así. Me recuerda del primero momento cuando te vi.” añade, dulcemente.

“Tienes una insana pasión por las cosas peligrosas.” murmuro; ella se echa a reír.

“Si te incluyes en las cosas peligrosas... sí, una pasión visceral.” broma. Me acerco y la beso, con delicadeza.

“Te amo.” susurro, al alejarme. Alice asiente, satisfecha.

“Yo te amo también. Por lo demás, esta es la suprema felicidad de la vida: ser amado para lo que eres.” hace una sonrisita. “No: a pesar de lo que eres.”

Sacudo la cabeza, dándole una palmadita afectuosa en la cabeza.

“El hecho que me amas _a pesar_ de lo que soy, te hace aún más loca de lo que pensara.” le dijo, haciendo muecas. Alice se pone en pie, y me da un beso en la frente.

“Pero yo hablaba de mí, Whitlock.” dice en voz suave, y luego se va de la habitación, dejándome con una expresión sorprendida en la cara.

No puedo creer en cuanto insensata sea esa mujer. Siempre ha sido capaz de cambiar la situación en su favor, de callarme cada vez me dejo llevar por la culpa.

Es una de las razones porque es tan especial.

Además de todo que representa en mi vida.

_“¿Cómo sabes quién soy?” le pregunté, improvisamente intimidado por esa chica que apenas se elevaba hasta mi pecho, y que pese a esto tenía éxito de hacerme sentir incómodo._

_“Podemos decir que... tengo una percepción extraña de la realidad.” me contestó, escondiendo apenas una sonrisa. Yo seguía caminando por inercia, no teniendo éxito de dejar de mirarla por un momento._

_Podía sentir su desarmante sinceridad, y mezclado a esa un sentido de alivio que encontré casi increíble._

_Aún no lo sabía, pero había sido la salvación para esa joven vampira incomprensible, al menos cuanto ella lo había sido para mí._

_Caminamos mucho tiempo, hasta que no llegamos a la que ella sabía ser nuestra casa. No le pregunté nada, me había fiado de ella la primera vez y habría sido estúpido no hacerlo la segunda._

_Sabía que eso era un nuevo inicio, que Jasper Whitlock moría ese día._

_Me transformé en Jasper Hale, marido de Alice Cullen. Una mujer que me ama, y que se deja amar. A pesar de lo que ambos somos._

_Perfectos, el uno para la otra._


End file.
